Natz
is the fusion of Nappa and Raditz introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. He also appears as an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Fusions the Manga!!. Appearance Like all fusions created by the Metamoran Fusion Dance, Natz wears Metamoran attire instead of the Battle Armor worn by both of his fusee, though retains Raditz's green scouter model which he wears on his left eye. While he inherits Nappa's facial features and facial hair, he has a black mohawk on the top of his head (which resembles a combination of Raditz's hair and Nappa's former hairstyle from the Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku). Despite both fusee possessing tails is unclear if he inherits one as it may be covered up by his belt sash, as both his fusee usually wrap their tails around their waists. Personality Natz is a cold and aggressive Saiyan warrior much like both of his fusee. Like other Saiyan Metamoran Fusions like Gotenks and Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, he is so confident in his power that it makes him arrogant to the point he believes he can defeat Prince Vegeta (though he is likely referring to the early DBZ incarnation of Vegeta who lead Nappa and Raditz). Biography ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Natz is formed by Raditz and Nappa to fight Tekka's team after Raditz and Nappa learned the Fusion Dance via mimicking Goten and Trunks, he notes that thanks to even a little training his power has reached the top of the charts and it makes him almost happy Vegeta sent him to the Timespace Rift, before deciding he should get payback on Vegeta. Natz then engages Tekka's team but is defeated and defuses. Later in the game, Nappa and Raditz become scoutable characters which Tekka's Team can recruit by KOing them with a Zenkai Attack. Once on Tekka's Team, Nappa and Raditz can fuse into Natz mid-battle by selecting Fusion in either of their Special Move lists. Both fusees must have five ki orbs to fuse into Natz. Power ;Manga & Video Games As a fusion of two Saiyan warriors, Natz is shown to be powerful enough to force Goten and Kid Trunks to fuse into Gotenks in order to fight him alongside Kid Goku (from the four years he was training under Kami) and Tekka (who was slightly weaker than the unfused Nappa and Raditz at that point in the story). Natz himself noted that even with only a little training, his power had reached its peak and even planned to use his newfound power to take on Vegeta after defeating Tekka's Team, showing that he believed that his power would allow him to challenge the Saiyan Prince (though presumably he was referring to Vegeta's evil younger self). However, he seems to have grossly overestimated his own power as an untransformed Gotenks, Kid Goku, and Tekka managed to overpower him by fighting as a team. As fusions produced by Metamoran Fusions are stronger than those created by EX-Fusion, it is implied that his raw power is greater than his EX-Fusion counterpart Rappa, though Rappa possesses the advantage of being able to remain fused as long as he continues to wear the Metamo-Ring on his left arm (as he will defuse if it is removed), while Natz's fusion only lasts for a half hour (30 minutes). In-game Natz and Rappa are both classified B-Rank fusions making them stronger than C-Rank fighters, but weaker than A-Rank, S-Rank, and G-Rank fighters. As a B-Rank fusion, Natz is weaker than A-Rank Metamoran Fusions such as base Gotenks and Tiencha. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Scouter' - Though Natz wears Metamoran clothing like all fusions created via the Metamoran Fusion Dance, he retains Raditz's green Scouter model. As a result, it allows Natz to read and detect power levels allowing him to both track and gauge an fighter's power level (provided they are not deities, Red Ribbon Androids, or suppressing their power level). *'Beast Roar' - A technique similar to Penetrate! and Dragon Fist. He powers up to deliver a powerful kick that stuns the opponent followed up by a punch then knocking the enemy away with a knee strike, before condensing ki into his hand and flies at he opponent, with the image of a Great Ape manifesting before he slams into and punches through them. One of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Double Sunday' – A pink twin energy wave fired from both hands that was originally used by Raditz. One of Natz's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Double Sunday Crash' - A stronger version of Double Sunday acquired from Raditz and used by Natz as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Double Sunday Destroyer' - The strongest version of Double Sunday acquired from Raditz and used by Natz as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Flame Pillar' – Natz powers up his energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. A stronger version of Fire Pillar acquired from Nappa and used by Natz as a Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Blaze Pillar'' - A version of Fire Pillar even stronger than Flame Pillar acquired from Nappa and used as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Buster Smash' - A stronger version of Monster Smash acquired from Nappa and used by Natz as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Hell Smash' - A version of Monster Smash even stronger than Buster Smash acquired from Nappa and used as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Maximum Buster' - A stronger version of Dodoria's Maximum Buster which can be used by Natz as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Ultra Maximum Buster' - A version of Maximum Buster even stronger than Super Maximum Buster which can be used as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Tough' - Slows timeline reversal. One of Natz's passive Skills. *'Acrobat' - Allows Natz to resist ring outs by performing a backflip. One of Natz passive Skills. *'Body Change Block' - Due to being a fusion, Natz is immune to the effects of Body Change. One of Natz passive Skills. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Gallery File:CpBDuAEW8AQsb 6.jpg|Natz performing a Knockback as a Zenkai Attack Finish in Dragon Ball Fusions Site Navigation ca:Natz es:Natz Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Villains Category:Siblings